An Esper, a Bee Girl, and a Demon
is the fifteenth episode of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Talent Contest Three professional judges will come in to watch a show put on by the contestants. One representative of each tribe will display a talent of theirs, which will then be ranked by the judges on a score from 1-10. The two tribes with the highest score will win. Winners: Yon, San Story Day 37 In a massive museum, each exhibit depicting different parts of the world, the twenty castaways in their four teams of five took to exploring. Mario quickly showed SpongeBob to Italy, explaining his culture to the sponge, as well as his love for spaghetti. Mario: And here we have the beautiful Naples Bay! A great place to enjoy a plate of spaghetti! SpongeBob: Wow, Mario, you sure do have a lot of pride in your homeland! I wonder if that's how I feel about Bikini Bottom! Mario: Woohoo! Homeland pride is a sign of gratitude! It's familial, it's homely, it's... *sniffs an aroma* delicious! Mario runs off after the smell. Karen approached Monika and told her that she had heard stories of her hacking computers in the past. Monika dismissed them as false rumors. Monika brought Lucina aside and embraced her, before asking about what happened with Umaru's elimination. Lucina explained that Umaru had turned on her, but the Fatality Ring and Arthur flipping led to her elimination. On Ni, Arthur was busy exploring all the exhibits to interact with his team. GIR took to Mexico and started trying to take all the tacos, causing Satania to chase after him. Satania: GIR, wait! Don't do it! GIR: TACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! GIR smashes into a stand, sending ingredients flying everywhere. Satania: GIR, you have to be more careful! GIR: I love the little tacos. I love them good... Pinkie followed GIR and Satania into Mexico, and happily started collecting the ingredients for the tribe. Mei spotted Pinkie bringing the food, and offered to help carry it. While walking with the food, the horse and the schoolgirl shared a nice conversation. On San, the tribe lost sight of Han very early on. They then began a search party, and maneuvered through the continents to find him. Jill and Mileena met in Bosnia & Herzegovina while searching for Han. They sized one another up, but held mutual respect. Jill: So, you're the infamous Mileena? Mileena: STARS agent Jill Valentine? It's a pleasure... Jill: You're a crazy woman, but I respect that. More women should be as tough as you. Mileena: I can say the same for you, Miss Valentine. Working alongside you shall be my pleasure. Han eventually regrouped with the rest of the tribe, claiming to have found the way to the dungeon. After arriving in France, they found what appeared to be the dungeon, but it was actually just a nightclub called THE DUNGEON. On Yon, James took leadership and guided the tribe through several countries, making sure they stayed together. James rode atop Godzilla, but hit his head on the ceiling. They went off, and ended up separated from the girls. Lily and Misaka found themselves alone in China. Lily: So... you're the famous Railgun, huh? Misaka: Yep, that's me! Lily from anim.o.v.e, didn't you sing a song about me? Lily: Yeah! I have endless respect for you. It's so nice to finally meet you! Misaka: Really, the pleasure is all mine. Looks like we're on our own together for now. Let's see if we can at least find Sadako. Lily and Misaka regrouped with Sadako, and the three took a break together. Lily confirmed that she and Sadako were on good terms, and offered that the three of them team up together. They agreed. Ichi and San arrived in Japan, where they found the dungeon. The girls of Yon later found James and Godzilla in Japan, as well. Ni also arrived later. None of them felt the need to go into the dungeon, and continued on. One by one; Ni, Yon, Ichi, and San reached America and arrived in their new location, exactly where they needed to be: Broadway. Day 38 Trivia: "Variety" seasons have been popular seasons of Survivor that feature small groups from different worlds competing against each other. They always feature returning players, as well. There have been 4 Variety seasons total, but Mario played in the very first. The tribes were met by three professional judges, as the challenge was explained to them. An infrequently done, but beloved, talent contest. The tribes were each sent backstage to take a few hours to prepare and decide what they were doing. After some time discussing and taking necessary supplies from the supply closet, the stage was set and the three judges sat front and center. SpongeBob came out, representing Ichi, and proceeded to blow bubbles in the shapes of animals such as elephants, monkeys, and even bubbles that detached from each other to form a paper and pencil. The judges took notes and gave their scores. Judge 1: 3 Judge 2: 5 Judge 3: 2 The judges agreed it was childish and impractical, thus giving it low scores from each of them. Ichi had 10 points total. Ni was next, where GIR consumed a massive plate of tacos within seven seconds. Judge 1: 6 Judge 2: 3 Judge 3: 4 While the judges were impressed that it could be done, they still found it impractical. Judge 1 enjoyed it a bit more than the other two, though. Ni had 13 points total. Next for San, Sakura performed magic tricks while doing a majestic dance. However, she tripped at the end and brought the entire set down with her. Judge 1: 9 Judge 2: 3 Judge 3: 4 Judge 1 looked past the mistake and judged it based on the rest of the performance. The other two were not so friendly. San had 16 points total, putting them in the lead and guaranteeing Ichi's loss. Lastly, Lily came on for Yon, and proceeded to sing one of her beloved songs, ERROR. Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvoW9lJdirk The judges were enraptured by Lily's performance, taking it all in. They hesitated a little to vote. Judge 1: 10 Judge 2: 10 Judge 3: 6 With 26 points, Yon won first place. Lily's tribe embraced her as they received the Immunity piece, the second one going to San. Ichi and Ni were not given anything except directions to the vessels that would take them to Pawnee for Tribal Council. After arriving in the town of Pawnee, Ichi split for discussion. Mario went to talk to Karen, the latter proposed that SpongeBob go for losing the challenge and not being much help to the tribe. Mario understood, but felt bad about possibly going against SpongeBob. Elsewhere, SpongeBob did some strategizing. He concluded that Lucina would need to be voted out, as she was a strong player that could easily win. His first move was to approach Karen with the idea, since he knew her. SpongeBob then went to Mario with the idea, which the plumber claimed he could get behind. Elsewhere, Karen approached Monika and gave her the two options: SpongeBob or Lucina. Monika was unsure. On Ni, the tribe sat in silence, unable to form any words to one another. Arthur broke the silence by saying lounging around would get them nowhere. Arthur spoke to Pinkie and Satania to see what they were thinking. Both of them seemed to want GIR out, knowing the robot was becoming hard to keep around. The three brought the idea of voting GIR to Mei, and it seemed the entire tribe was okay with it. However, Satania had another idea after listening to Mei, soft-spoken and pure. Satania told GIR and Pinkie about her idea, which Pinkie had mixed views on. Nobody knew exactly what was going to happen going into Tribal Council. Ichi entered the office building first, gathering around a meeting room table for Tribal Council. SpongeBob admitted he blamed himself for the tribe's defeat, but claimed he would give it his all in future challenges. Everyone admitted that the vote would be hard, but necessary. The vote turnout was unanimous. SpongeBob was voted out in a 4-1 vote, with his one vote going to Lucina. Everyone gave their friend a tearful farewell, as he happily wished his companions good luck. SpongeBob continually waved as he left the game. The remaining four were left devastated after voting out such a beloved friend, but had to continue on. Ni came into the meeting room next. There was a lot of tension and silence, and very little discussion ensued. It seemed the vote would mostly be based on what would be best for the future of the tribe. When the votes came in, there was one vote for Mei, but everyone else sided against GIR and voted him out. GIR happily hugged his tribe and wished them all luck, as he bounced out of the game. Like Ichi before them, Ni was left in devastation. Luke acknowledged that after losing such beloved and fun icons, it was certain proof that playtime was over, and the game just got serious. The remaining Ni members took off for their next location, the Earthrealm. Tribal Council Ichi Voting Confessionals Final Words Ni Voting Confessionals None. Final Words Still in the Running